


Someone to Ease the Pain

by LeoOtherLands



Series: The Scent of Flowers [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, First Time Bottoming, Hurt/Comfort, Iruka is a sweet dom, Kindness, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spoilers, This story did not go as planned..., Top Umino Iruka, Well... for Okiya Angel anyway...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday and, for once, he's supposed to have fun. Having fun isn't easy when you're not used to it...





	Someone to Ease the Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts).

> Well, my dear, this one is for you, [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor). You said you wanted to hear about their first time and I said it would be yours, if I wrote it. This hasn't gone as I planned, but the story is here, so it is yours. Enjoy, somehow.

My feet pounded on the polished floorboards. A double-time march to get me to Madara’s audience hall before my lateness annoyed him. I couldn’t imagine why he’d summoned me. I hadn’t done anything wrong.

_Lately_, I amended. I hadn’t done anything wrong lately. Unless… I swallowed a shuddering breath, skin going cold, a chilled sweat breaking out along my body. Unless he’d found out about the porn. Or the _oiran_.

Though he had to know many of his _samurai_ indulged themselves in _Okiya_, Madara didn’t seem the type to appreciate whores. Especially, not when it came to his little brother. Even if I was only his half-brother. And bastard born, at that. I hadn’t even fully inherited the family eyes. Only the left showed any sing of the Uchiha fire, and it wasn’t very strong. The thing would never go full red and stay, like Madara’s eyes. No. It would always shift back and forth, from red to black, with my moods.

I touched it, put a hand over the offending member I could already feel burning dimly with my anxiety over what my brother wanted with me. A mongrel eye for a mongrel boy, that none the less, still had to live up to the standards of Lord Madara’s blood. Maybe even, take over for him, considering Madara had no children and low prospects of acquiring some. He had no wife, no _gumare_, and, seemingly, no desire to find any.

Inhaling a shaky lungful of air, I stopped my quick step, near run, outside the iron-banded doors of Madara’s chambers. The possibility of becoming Lord of _Konoha_ in my brother’s place was as uninviting as walking through the door before me and throwing myself on his mercy for whatever trespass he’d called me to ‘discuss.’ Both frightening aspects left me cold with a throbbing heart, trying to steady my breathing.

Though I tried, I was no Madara. I was always falling short and running into mischief. And there was no way I would ever compare to my brother’s shear, physical prowess. When he was less than a dozen years old, he was on the battlefield fighting the Nara. Fighting our distant relative, Fugaku, and his brood of _shinobi_. When I was twelve years old, Madara had called me to the same audience chamber I stood outside of, to tell me he couldn’t let me on the battlefield, where Fugaku’s Three Dark _Shinobi_ could attempt to murder me. I wasn’t strong enough to face them. My brother had adamantly refused to allow me to fight for _Konoha_, or the family, until he, himself, had killed Fugaku’s feared and infamous Blind _Shinobi_, and Fugaku’s Bronze _Shinobi_ had seen fit to dispose of himself, disappearing to who knew where, and leaving only Fugaku’s Venomous _Shinobi_ to contend with. Though still extremely dangerous, she was not quite the same without her two counterparts beside her, and my brother at last relented, allowing me to take up arms.

Once, just once, I faced the Venomous _Shinobi_ on the field. She single-handedly massacred half my personal _samurai_ in an attempt to kill me for the offense of being Madara’s kin. Just once, I fought her, and I never wanted to do it again. Hadn’t even wanted to do it then, but I _was_ Lord Madara’s brother, and it was my duty to take on the largest threat on the field, whether or not I had a chance of winning, whether or not I was strong enough. I’d been commander that battle, and I’d had to be an example for the rest who fought. Had to be in control. Had to show them I was worthy of leading them to death.

This need of control, of perfection under duty and responsibility, was a constant weight on me. Making every unintended failure a physical pain to be endured. A pain which built and compounded in what felt like an attempt to crush and freeze me.

Shaking off the paralyzing thoughts, I let my hand fall from my face, and looked up at the large, double doors ahead of me. My fingers itched to grab some _Icha, Icha_ and get myself lost in some raunchy, light-hearted adventure, full of scantily clad men and women. But there was nothing for it, I had to go in and attend to my brother.

With a breath, I raised my hands and pushed the doors open. They swung inward easily, and the room was blessedly empty, apart from Madara on his dais and two of his body-guard _samurai_ hidden away in alcoves, to either side of where my brother sat on his cushion.

Pacing forward, through the muted light filtering into the room, I knew the two men were there, watching over my brother, even if I couldn’t see them. Madara never went without his quiet watchers, just as he never allowed me to leave the Uchiha compound without my own. A frustrating thing. The _samurai_ also ensured I could never drop my façade. Could never relax and never stop being _Uchiha_ long enough to just be _Kakashi_.

A few steps before where my brother was seated, I pulled my _katana_ from my belt and knelt, placing the sword at my side, as I’d been taught since I was young. “My lord,” I said. “You called for me?”

Madara sighed. A long-suffering sound. “Get your face off the floor, Kakashi. You do abstinence poorly, and your attire is a mess.”

Flushing, I rocked back onto my knees. I knew my silver hair was untidy and my clothes disheveled. I hadn’t expected to be summoned to my brother’s presence. In all reality, I’d been in the middle of something. But there was no telling Madara that.

“Forgive me, my lord,” I murmured, my fingers clenching on my knees.

Another sigh. My brother’s blood-red eyes made me drop my weak gaze and his rumbling voice made me wish only to be silent. “Enough, Kakashi. You do penance as ineffectually as abstinence. Nor did I call you here to make you grovel.”

My body wanted to twitch, but I would not allow it. Not _then_! Not in front of him. “Madara… _Nisan_, I- Whatever I did, I’m sorry-”

“It is your birthday.”

“My-” I blinked my mitched-matched eyes at him, trying to count the days, to bring them to a total, which would make the day _that_ particular day. There’d been so much going on, I hadn’t even thought of my damned, fucking birthday.

Obviously, my brother had.

He shifted minutely on his cushion. In the alcoves to either side, I sensed more than saw Hashirama and Orochimaru do the same. My brother’s two protectors. Once, it had been Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, and Orochimaru, the Snake Sage, but Fugaku’s Bronze _Shinobi_ had killed the Toad Sage for Jiraiya’s scaring his face. Orochimaru had become even more unpleasant since then.

Madara’s voice recalled me from my thoughts.

“By the laws of _Konoha_, you have become a man this day, Kakashi. It is only fitting for a brother to give his _otōto_ a gift.”

This only made my heart flutter and turn over in a constricted chest. “I don’t require anything, _nisan_.” If only my eyes weren’t so bloody wide while I said that…

“I did not ask if you required anything, Kakashi. I said it was fitting I give you a gift. And, as you have everything you _require_, my gift to you is this day, and the freedom to do as you desire. Go. Have no care, for once. I will pay the coin for whatever you wish.” He rose and turned away, to leave me there on my knees. “Perhaps, find pleasure in one of your _oiran_.”

I winced at his retreating back, as it was joined by those of this _samurai_. So, he _did_ know about the whores… Well, nothing to be done about that. At least, he hadn’t scolded me for it.

The only thing that remained was what to do with myself. Because an order from Madara to go have fun and “find some pleasure” in something was an order, none the less. I _had_ to go. My own personal, guardian _samurai_, Minato and Tobirama, would see to it I did, if I tried to resist.

Taking my _katana_ in hand and standing, I only wondered what to do. _How_ should I spend this day I hadn’t even realized was the anniversary of my birth.

Lost in this thought, I pushed open the doors and stepped out. I’d no more than taken two paces forward before my two _samurai_ fell into step behind me. Proving true the notion Madara would have summoned them to ensure I “had fun.” Exhaling a sigh through my nose, I paused and eyed them. Minato Namikaze, the man the people named the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, due to his bright hair and his terrifying speed on the battlefield, and Tobirama Senju, Man of a Thousand Techniques.

The Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, were the only _shinobi_ Madara had in his service. They’d defected from Fugaku’s household shortly after the death of the Toad Sage and before the disappearance of the Bronze _Shinobi_. Likely a good thing for me. Tobirama was the only thing to have saved me when I faced the Venomous _Shinobi_.

She’d cut her way through half the _samurai_ around me, only to stop short when she saw Tobirama standing in front of me. “You!” she’d spat at him, after a moment.

Tobirama had just nodded, calm and sure in a way I didn’t understand, and affirmed, “Me.”

“I should kill you,” she’d responded.

And Tobirama had nodded again. Singular agreement. “Yes. But you won’t any more than I will kill you. For all that has happened, there is still too much between us to allow for that.”

She’d looked at him, eyes hooded behind her mask. Then her gaze had switched to me. “If I ever find you without this man at your side, I will kill you, Uchiha.”

With the words out and hanging in the air, the Venomous _Shinobi_ had turned and walked away, the roll of her hips under her mess armor the most seductive and horrifying thing I’d seen in my life. And Tobirama had let her go.

“So, what would you like to do, Kakashi?” Minato’s words recalled me to the moment and my present situation, and I glowered at the two of them.

“Meh! I don’t know,” I said, shoving my hands into my pockets and shuffling off.

“We could start with food,” Minato mused. “Maybe _ramen_.”

The contemplation irked me because even in relaxation, I was being told what I should do. Not looking up from my feet, expression droll, I said, “I think I’m gonna find an _oiran_.” Because, at least then, I could be in a room without my _samurai_ gaging my efforts toward happiness. Or how well I fulfilled family duty.

I could tell my companion _samurai_ weren’t thrilled, but they didn’t put up a fuss. Probably Madara had told them to do whatever I wanted. So, just as the sun was going down and the windows were beginning to glow, I found myself in an _Okiya_ I’d never been in before, facing the lady of the house over a wooden counter.

The woman was a wonder, blustery, beautiful, blond, busty, and obviously, flushed with too much _sake_. Her house was no less fascinating. It was all burnished wood and flowers, and full of a rotating collection of laughing and smiling _oiran_ of both genders, who charmed guests and escorted them off to common rooms to deliver them to ecstasy. The place was also busy. There were numerous guests waiting, but the lady of the house was nothing but accommodating, once she knew who was paying my bill.

“Ah, Lord Madara will be paying for everything, then?”

“Yes,” I affirmed, swinging my hip into the counter and giving her cleavage an interested eye.

“I’ll make sure you get my best _oiran_, of whatever sex you like, then. Do you want a man or a woman?”

I opened my mouth to say a woman, and shut it again, shifting uncomfortably. A sudden, odd thought turning over in my mind. There weren’t too many _Okiya_, which boasted male _oiran_, and I’d never had the option before. I’d never actually _thought_ of being with another man before, but the notion was…

“A man.” The words came out before I totally processed, I was going to say them. I could feel Minato and Tobirama’s surprised, and somewhat disapproving, gaze on my back, but the _Okiya’s_ proprietor didn’t seem taken aback, at all.

“Ah, that’d be Iruka. ‘Ruka!” she bawled over her shoulder, making me jump.

There was a moment of nothing, then a cheery, cheeky voice returned, “Tsunade! Darling! What can I possibly do for you on such a busy night?” Following the words, a man in gold silk sashayed up behind the lady of the _Okiya_. His movements were smooth, flowing, and he aimed a devils take it grin at the woman who’d summoned him.

“You’re a monster, Iruka,” the woman said, testily. “You can tell all your other customers to go fuck themselves or find someone else to do it for them. You’ll be taking care of this young man the rest of the night.”

“Oh.” He blinked quizzical eyes at me. “And who might you be?”

I returned the inspecting gaze with one of my own. He was wrapped in the silk like a soft, second skin. His chestnut hair was long and swept up in delicate waves around white lilies. But _he_ was far from delicate. He was bigger than me. Taller, more muscular, and well-toned under bronze skin. No surprise there, though, given he had a good ten years on my seventeen. But he was handsome too, despite a prominent scar across the bridge of his nose. An unusual thing to find in an _oiran_. You hardly found one who wasn’t flawless. Somehow, the slight mar made him all the more attractive.

“Kakashi,” I said at last.

“Kakashi Uchiha,” the lady of the _Okiya_ added, giving her _oiran_ a look.

“Oh! One of Madara’s household then!”

“His younger brother. Be sure you take good care of him, ‘Ruka.”

“But of course! Tsunade, you awful thing, you worry too much! But I am meant to care for _just_ him, aren’t I, Tsunade?” His eyes seemed to darken when they fell on Tobirama.

“Eh! Yes, Iruka. The young lord’s _samurai_ will have others to entertain them.”

“Wonderful! Excellent!” All the warmth had come back to his voice. “You think of everything, Tsunade!” Then he was bustling around the counter to my side, his silk rustling and seeming not to hamper his movements in the slightest. He took my hand and tugged me down a hall. “Come along now, dear boy! I’m going to take the best care of you.”

His hand was large on mine. Firm. Irresistible. And I wondered… wondered if I’d ever held someone’s hand like this before. In the way a child gripped the hand of an adult, who smiled down at them and led them, while assuring everything was going to be alright. I didn’t think I had. Not even when I _was_ a child could I remember holding someone’s hand with this kind of trust.

When he opened a door, showed me in, and released my hand to slide the door closed again, I just stood staring at the appendage with my brows knit. Confused by the feelings revolving in me.

“Are you alright, my sweet?” he asked at my side.

“Meh!” I exclaimed. “I’m fine.”

“Of course.”

He invited me to sit, and I found myself reclined, cross-legged, blinking mitch-matched eyes at the man. Iruka. He seemed remarkably calm for a man who was there to be used. This thought only made me feel sick. Exactly what was I intending to do with this man? I had no idea. Either of what I meant or wanted to do, or of what a man did with another man.

And, in a moment, the other man knew it.

“Now, darling, what would you like? What can I do for you?”

My face flushed so hard I could feel the heat of it burning down to my bones. “I, ahhh… Ahh-”

“Oh, you poor dear.” He was very suddenly closer to me, which only made me blink again. He _smelled_ good. Like the flowers in his hair and something subtler underneath. Cinnamon perhaps. “Have you ever done this before?”

The flush went out of my face, leaving it pale. “Of course, I have!”

“Just not with a man.” The words were low. Gentle. He reached out and brushed some of my silver hair with his curled fingers. “Have you ever thought about having sex with another man before?”

I shook my head, a new wave of confusion as to _why_ I’d asked for a man, washing through me.

Iruka didn’t seem confused, though. His hand slid from my hair to rest on my chest, palm pressing flat over my left breast. “Do you want to fuck me, Kakashi?”

“No.” _Oh great. Say it just like that, Kakashi_, I thought wildly. How exactly could I screw up having fun this badly? Oh yes, I rarely had fun, so it was a messy subject for me…

I felt dizzy, but the hand on my chest didn’t waver. “That’s fine, love. But there is a reason you asked for a man, when you could have had any woman in the _Okiya_. If it wasn’t because you wanted to fuck one… Have you ever thought of what the traditional role of a man is in sex?” He paused; eyes gentle. All soft hues. “It’s to dominate. To penetrate, to take control. Have you ever considered you might want someone to dominate you?”

My heart was thumping a ragged beat under his hand, and I was sure he could feel it. Sure, he could tell how wretchedly mixed up I was. I felt I was going to pass out, my head spinning. Maybe it was only his hand holding me up. I couldn’t tell.

But that thought… That notion of wanting I’d experienced when presented with the option of a man… Was it what he said? Was it because I didn’t want to be in control of this situation?

A response. I needed a response. I should have had one, but my mouth was dry. So dry, I just sat there blinking, my left eye burning with that dull, Uchiha fire that was all it could ever muster.

In contrast, his eyes were still soft. A velvety, deep brown. Looking into them, I felt they were weighted. Weighted so heavy they could crush me, yet… “I can do that for you, darling. I’ll be gentle.” Yet… underneath that weight was something else. Something melancholy and sad, like the memory of pain or regret just below the surface. It rendered his face kind and impossibly young, as though I were seeing a part of him remaining from another time. A different one he rarely touched or looked at. A strange thing for _oiran_, who seldom did anything but smile and flatter. Yet… if it weren’t for that subtle sorrow, I wouldn’t have been able to give in. Wouldn’t have been able to admit I hadn’t been looking to fuck, but to _be_ fucked.

“O-okay.”

“Okay,” he echoed, leaning in to kiss me.

Suddenly, I was on the ground, on my back, with his soft, somehow, scented lips on mine. Not cinnamon, as I’d thought, something sweeter and not spicy. Floral. Everything about him was floral.

_He’s a flower. A weird, rare flower…_

And _that_ was an unusual thought.

But it was driven from my mind by his hands in my hair. His fingers combed through my messy silver locks and curled in it, holding my face, so he could do wonderous things to my mouth. And wasn’t _that_ an unexpected thing? Most _oiran_ did not kiss their patrons, unless they were paid extra to specifically do so. Iruka kissed me like I was his lover and not some stranger.

The man made me lose my head. The impossibility I was kissing another man vanished, and there was only my mouth responding to his and following his every prompt, until I was blurry-eyed and my face slick with our mixed ardor.

I gave a little, mewing sound of protest when he pulled back. He was heavy, laid out on top of me, as he was, but I liked that as much as I found myself responding to the feeling of him growing hard on my leg. The silk he wore was thin and did nothing to hide his arousal. Surprising as it was to me, I was getting hard at the fact, and didn’t want him to stop what he was doing.

But he had his own ideas. “Don’t worry, darling, you’ll get more of that. But.” He sat up. “For now, don’t you think it’s time you take your clothes off?”

I felt myself flush all the way down. Flush and get a bit harder. My pants felt a bit too tight. Leveling myself up on an elbow, I eyed him, sitting primly, legs crossed, scarred face appraising. As if considering what to do with me. “Don’t you want to do that?” Most _oiran_ did, if allowed.

He crossed his arms. “I want you to do it for me, my sweet one.”

“Ah, ahhh… O-okay.”

It was another strange thing but taking my clothes off for him was flustering. I was stripping for him after agreeing to let him fuck me, to have me.

More than that though, I was doing it because he’d asked me to. I was letting that rigid control of mine slip. _This_ was _not_ how a member of Lord Madara’s household acted. Taking commands from a whore.

But, standing there, with the last article of my attire discarded, bare, while he watched me with gentle eyes, I realized that didn’t matter. In this room, with the _oiran_, I wasn’t Kakashi Uchiha. I was just…

“You’re beautiful, love.” His hand reached out to stroke down my chest, to the hollow of my hip. “You’re such a good boy.”

The trial of his fingers burned, and I swayed a bit. Iruka’s hand tightened on my waist, easing me down.

“Sit, darling. It’s my turn.”

“Huh?!”

He laughed lightly at my discomfiture and stood. Then he was disrobing as easily as loosening a sash and brushing his _kimono_ off his shoulders. It dropped in a rustle of silk, and I found myself blinking at him. As though that were the only thing I could do.

He was bronze and lovely, but oddly flawed. Marked with so many scars it seemed unreal. His body looked more like that of a fighter than someone who sold themselves for sex.

The man took in my widening eyes, the way they darted here and there from scar to scar, hand going to trace over a curved crescent drawn low on his stomach, below his naval. “People generally don’t think of it much, but _oiran_ live lives before they come to the _Okiya_. Some just live more than others.”

The words were low, but I didn’t have time to think of them.

Iruka came toward me. He hooked a finger under my chin, and we looked at each other. “Yes, I think so,” he said, mostly to himself. Then he bent over to kiss me a moment before going to a corner, retrieving a duo of items from beneath a pillow, and coming back to sit in front of me.

The items he set off to the side. A jar and a coil of rope.

“I’m going to tie you up, Kakashi.”

“Oh.” _Well, that’s a dumb response!_ My mind railed. Or, reeled. I felt light-headed again.

“If that’s alright.”

“Yes?” Yet another, oh so articulate, response.

“Alright then.” His hand reached out for me, palm up, requesting. Without a thought of refusal, I put my hand in his. “The other one, too, love.”

Blinking, I put my other hand in his. And, humming a lullaby-like tune thoughtlessly, he took my hands and crossed my wrists. All his movements soft. I should have felt unease when he reached for the rope and began looping it around my wrists, but I didn’t. Couldn’t.

Couldn’t, despite the fact the strength in Iruka’s grasp was an irresistible vice and the efficiency he demonstrated in his knots was frightening. I couldn’t have gotten out of the ropes if I’d wanted to, and that should have been worrisome. But, in the moment, it wasn’t.

This wasn’t just because the rope was soft, woven of something designed to be smooth and not leave marks, designed for _pleasure_, though I’d never had such a thought before. The real reason I couldn’t feel more than a dazed disbelief at the situation was just _him_.

“I have you, dear boy,” he said, as he wove the last, unbreakable knot. Satisfied, he raised those velvety, sad eyes to my mitch-matched ones, and held my bound hands in his, lightly. “In doing things like this, it is important to have trust.”

“T-trust?” I stuttered.

“Yes.” His thumbs stroked the backs of my hands, rubbing slow circles there. “I will not hurt you. And I won’t do anything you don’t like. You might be the one who is tied, and I might be the one who is free, but if you tell me to stop doing something, I will. That being said, I do want you to trust me. I want to make you feel good, and I want you to trust I know how.”

My eyes dropped to my hands resting in his. There was a scar cutting across one of the thumbs he used to sooth me. A scar resembling what was left behind when a digit was bashed into something hard and unyielding. Like armor. But his touch was so gentle. Soft. I swallowed. I felt those hands could be cruel, but they weren’t, in the moment. And they could do other things. Tantalizing things. Of that, I was sure.

“We don’t have to do anything, love,” he offered. “I can take the ropes off and find you another _oiran_. Tsunade may come off as a blustering, old _oni_, but she’s only half as bad as she seems, and I’m sure she will be more than happy to accommodate you anyway you like.”

I frowned at our joined hands. “Meh! I trust you.”

If I was honest with myself, I didn’t want him to take the ropes off. And I wasn’t sure what to do with that. Tobirama and Minato would not like it. They’d call it dangerous. The man could kill me. And Madara- I cut that thought short. My brother’s feelings were indefinable. He had his closeted time with Tobirama, of all people, but I doubted they had sex. So, perhaps these kinds of things were as out of Madara’s range as mine.

My frown deepened. The other man noted it, I could see it in the shift of his body. But he gave me a moment to process before murmuring, “How do the ropes feel, Kakashi?”

I blinked up at him. My left eye ached and I could feel how red it was. As red as it ever got. He was going to make me say it, and I didn’t want to. “Meh! Ahhh…”

“Good?” he proffered the word, one of his hands letting go of mine and stroking up my arm.

I nodded a stupid, dog-like jerk of my head, my skin shivering under his fingers. “Nice. Feels nice. Makes my heart pound and my head light.” And my vision blurry, I could have added.

“Good.” He leaned in and suddenly his mouth was on mine again, making me see swimming images in bright colors. “Can you tell me why?”

“W-why?” the word came out a mess because his free hand went across my collarbone, and down my chest, to my lower stomach, just above my pubic hair. _That_ made me all the more dizzy. Did I really want the man that badly? No other _oiran_ had ever had this effect on me.

“Yes, love,” he whispered, brushing his lips in kisses over my neck. “Why do they feel good?”

“Don’t have to think.” This just fell out, dropping off my lips on pure internal rush.

“No, darling, you don’t,” he agreed. “I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me.”

Another, dumb, mute, up and down nod. There was a buzzing in my head and in my limbs. Like a vibration.

“I’m glad.” So soft, those words. And so unlike the steel in his hands. “I have you, my sweet.”

Those hands shifted positions. They suddenly were both on my shoulders. And his mouth was on mine, making me forget everything. My body went limp and pliable, and I found myself on my knees, trying to get more of his affection. It wasn’t until he pulled back that I realized this man was the first to have ever kissed me. I’d only been with _oiran_, and they didn’t kiss.

Or, none but one, anyway.

“More of that later, darling,” he said at my blank stare. “For now, I’d very much like to have you.”

With the words, he turned me to face the wall. One hand pressed to my chest, the other trailed down my spine to graze the swell of my ass. My breath caught, but he went no further for a moment. Instead, reaching down to open the jar and dip his fingers inside.

The scent of jasmine and lilac pervaded the air, to mix with the smell of lilies in his hair. _So many flowers_, I thought wildly, as his hand came back up. Then there was no more time to think. His slick fingers were on my entrance, then pressing past it, making me moan.

With hardly any effort, I was rearranged into the position he wanted me. The hand on my chest grasped my bound wrists and brought them over my head, pressing them to the wall. The other hand worked me with care, even as the weight of him nudged me closer to the wall, so I felt his warm skin flush with mine all along my back.

“’Ruka? I-iruka!” The gasping sounds came out, and the man’s lips touched the back of my neck on the top of my spine.

“I’m here, love. Does it feel alright?”

I squirmed, trying to straighten my back, but being unable to under his weight. “Feels odd.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “It does at first. But I think you’ll like it. Or, do you want me to stop?”

Stopping hadn’t occurred to me. My legs were trembling, but my hips were moving, trying to find more traction on those fingers. Shutting my eyes, I leaned my forehead on the wall. I was hard and panting, and I felt a bubble of precum sliding down my slit. “Trust you,” was all I managed.

“Good, my love,” he said, teeth grazing my shoulder, making me gasp in surprise. He purred in pleasure, and moved on up my neck, nipping lightly, even as one more finger slid into me.

My eyes sprang open, but it didn’t matter. The world was a bright whirl. I thought I would go blind with the sensation of him stretching me out. It was like the only thing holding me up was his hand on my wrists and his will. But that was… Nice.

_Don’t have to think… Don’t have to care for duty or responsibility or failure…_

There, on my knees, with ropes binding me, and Iruka holding me tight, all I had to do was _be_. Just be…

“There, darling, you’re doing so well.” His words of praise were a whisper in my ear before his kissed me there. “You’re all ready for me, now. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

I wanted to turn my head to see what he was doing when his fingers left me, one by one, but seeing wasn’t part of his plan. Iruka’s lips met mine before I could catch a glimpse of anything over my shoulder. Maybe that was best. It utterly relaxed me, even when I felt him place himself against my entrance. I only groaned into his lips when he penetrated me but did not break the kiss until he was fully sheathed.

Then I had to turn back to the wall and press my face to it for support. I was gasping, I knew that. He was so much damn bigger than me. My body needed tome for adjusting to the intrusion, and I needed time to process the sensation. It felt unnatural to have him in me. Full and heavy. Yet hot and cold flashes of anticipation were working through me, from my groin to my hips, and up my spine to my had. I wanted him to-

“M-move! I-iruka!”

“Yes, darling.”

There was the feeling of him sliding nearly out of me, then he hit something down in me I didn’t even know I had, something that sent a shock all through me and caused dark stars to bloom behind my eyes. Somehow, my face was squished against the wall, my eyes were watering, leaking over-wrought pleasure tears, and I must have screamed because my throat felt raw. His hand was on me, down between my legs, and no one had ever touched me like that before. Not stroking. Applying pressure at the base of my cock, as if holding me back.

And I wondered if I’d honestly come that close to orgasm after one thrust.

No time to consider it for long, though. He kept pushing in and out of me, one hand still securing my hands above my head, the other making sure I didn’t come too soon, all the while he cooed reassuring, soft things in my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder. “You’re taking me so well, you’re such a good boy. I have you, my sweet one.”

I just melted into it all, groaning, not even trying to hold onto sense, just giving into tingling sensation. And crying out in protest when he pulled out of me.

“Hush now, love,” he soothed, easing me from the wall and onto my back. “Or, don’t you want to kiss me?”

Nodding was the best I could manage. It was enough. Iruka closed his lips over mine before entering me again, making my back arch. The rest was soft, but heady. The older man urged my legs up around his waist, to lock over his tailbone, with one arm, while he used his free hand to stroke me. Our tongues were tangling in fierce ardor when I came. I screamed into his mouth but didn’t have the energy to do much else. Just going to a limp and shuddering mess beneath him.

He came along with me, giving me a feeling of spreading warmth where we were joined, but I didn’t mind that. It felt… well.

And he was still kissing me. Gently. As he removed himself from me and gathered me in his arms. When he did break the kiss, I expected he would take the ropes off, but he didn’t. He drew me to his chest and wrapped around me, holding me still and firm.

“We have all night for more of this, love. For now, do you want to rest awhile? I’ll watch over you.” He nuzzled into my silver hair. “I’ll take care of you.”

I should have been concerned he wasn’t releasing me, despite his comforting words. Should have been fighting to get back on top of the situation, like a good Uchiha, all wound up in his duty. But I wasn’t. Had no desire to. I just wanted to sleep against his chest awhile. Just wanted someone to relieve me from any need to be perfect and in control of fucking _everything_. Just wanted someone… to ease the pain.

Even if… just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
